Moving on
by Orne
Summary: If you don't want to be spoiled, don't read, takes place during, after or before episode 8 of tis season
1. Default Chapter

Well, this fic takes place during the fifth season, I suggest to those who haven't read the spoilers for episode 8, and do not want to know, steer clear of this fic!!! Hope you guys like it!!!!!

Phoebe tumbled back as the man on top of her retrieved to his side of the bed, she heard him sigh, and she knew that she had just done the right thing. "I still can't believe we did this" she said out loud, he turned to her and smiled, "are you glad we did it?" he asked. Phoebe smiled, she actually was, she was happy that she had just made love with Miles.

She had met Miles 3 months ago in a series of protection sessions, he had seemingly been in trouble with warlocks and demons, and Phoebe and her sisters kept saving him, he was their innocent. Phoebe kind of found him attractive, he was well built, blond and blue eyes, with a piercing IQ, a passion for numbers and a smile to die for. At first, she found him kind of nerdy, but she soon got to know Miles the man, not the mathematician.

They had been going out for three months exactly, and she still didn't feel she was ready to sleep with somebody new, not after Cole, because as much as she wanted to get away from him, he was a god in bed. She never thought that anybody would be able to top the way Cole had made her feel. And Miles didn't top it, but it still had been great. 

"are you ok?" he asked, pulling her out of her thoughts. She turned toward him, "I'm great" she said happily, making him smile, THAT SMILE! "good, cause I thought that you didn't... you know, I just... I thought maybe... after the whole Cole thing..." he was interrupted by a kiss. "don't.. please.. don't mention his name" she said pleadingly, Miles smiled and nodded. 

Miles knew the whole story about Cole, he also knew Phoebe and her sisters where witches, so he actually got the real version of the story. And he had been incredibly understanding, and he also understood why Phoebe declined all his offers of going in for coffee and never offered herself. But finally, she owned up to it, when she felt she was falling for him, and she asked him in, and he was giddy.

"are you gonna spend the night?" she asked, Miles looked at her, "unless you don't want me too" he said, almost disappointed, "No! I do, I want you to stay here" she said sweetly kissing his cheek. Miles laughed, he had really gotten lucky this time. He adored this woman, everything about her, she was perfect, her lips, her smile, her eyes, her body, what a body! "ok, than I will" he said kissing the top of his head. Phoebe gently laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes, she immediately fell asleep, and it was the first peaceful night she had had in a long time.

Cole was definitely not the stalking type. He Stood outside the Halliwell manor and watched as Phoebe stepped out of a black SUV, it was "Mile's" car. He hated Miles. What kind of name was that anyway? Miles? That's like naming a kid inches or Kilometers, it was stupid. When he first found about them he was mad, very mad, but he just assumed that they wouldn't last, so he kept insisting to Phoebe that they get back together, until one day, Miles came into her office and saw him there, and saw Phoebe incredibly pissed, to which Miles responded by gently tapping him on the chest and simply saying "hey man, it's over, ok? Let her go, she's not yours anymore". Those words hurt more than anything, and not because they came from Mile's mouth, but because when he looked at Phoebe, her eyes conveyed the fact that she had indeed moved on, that was maybe a week ago, and Cole was still aching, like he had from the first moment she had rejected him. He disappeared and only watched Phoebe from afar. He couldn't understand why he just couldn't get over it, like she did. Believe you me, he had tried. In a week he managed to sleep with more women than any man would have in a lifetime, and none compared to Phoebe.

He remembered in the past week, he had slept with at least a dozen women, trying to get her out of his mind. He tended to meet them at bars and clubs, young woman who fell for his looks immediately, and he managed to break the record for sleeping with someone on the first night, how he did it, was beyond him. But he had, he would woo charmingly at these women, sleep with them, get his kicks, zip up his pants and tell them he had an early meeting the next day and he couldn't stay, and he ended with the infamous line "I'll call you", of course, he never did. And each time he remembered each time, he always compared them to Phoebe, some weren't as beautiful, some weren't even all that good, and NONE of them managed to help him forget.

He knew that tonight would be the night, when he saw Miles step in the house, he knew that they were going to go through with it. But something in the back of his mind told him that he was JUST going in for coffee, he was in denial. He watched as the light of Phoebe's room went on, and he saw two shadows, very close to each other. Suddenly the light went out, and he saw nothing more. He was enraged!!!! He harshly kicked the tree in front of him. How could she do this?!?! 

After maybe 30 minutes of seething and deciding whether to go in or not, he quickly blurred into Phoebe's room. What he saw was enough to make his stomach churn and his heart break. Phoebe's head was rested on Mile's chest, one of her hands caressing his arm, and his arm was clasped around Phoebe, holding her close to him, his lips gently pressed against her forehead. Cole wanted to break every single appendage that the man possessed, especially the one that he had just recently introduced into her body. And the thing that hurt the most was not the fact that he had been with her, that he had touched her, that he had kissed her only where Cole had kissed her, but the fact that the sleeping Phoebe had a smile on her face, that she was actually happy with this man.

TBC..... R&R!!!!PLEASE!


	2. Moving on or not?

Second chapter, I think I'M ON A ROLE!!!

Phoebe stirred lightly, squinting her eyes. The curtains were open. She gently untangled herself from Mile's arms and walked toward the window, quickly closing the curtains and quickly jumping back into bed. She was very cold and she was naked, she quickly pulled the covers over herself and snuggled closely to Miles. 

She was happy, she was actually happy. She had spent the past 6 months being so unbelievably miserable, but now she actually felt like getting up in the morning. Last week, when Cole had come into her office, he had been so insistent. He just didn't understand that she was with someone new, but after Miles cut in, he not only retrieved and left, but he seemed to have disappeared. She hadn't seen him in a week, and she was grateful for it, but at the same time, she couldn't keep her mind off of him.

She guiltily admitted to herself, that last night all she could think of was Cole while Miles kissed her, and it wasn't that she didn't like Miles, she could even shyly admit that she practically loved the guy, but, he wasn't Cole. It was... Cole knew exactly how to make her feel good, and Miles wasn't bad, but he didn't know the way Cole knew. He didn't know that Phoebe liked it when he was on top but slightly on an angle, he didn't know that it drove her wild when a guy kissed her stomach, he didn't know that when her bottom lip quivered it was a sign that she was about to... her train of thought was interrupted by Miles stirring beside her. 

She gently sat up and smiled down at him, "Morning" he said sweetly, "Hi" she said, kissing the tip of his nose. "how'd you sleep?" he asked, "good, in fact, better than I have in quite a while" she said sadly. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry he did all those things to you... He shouldn't have, you don't deserve it" he said frowning. "let's not talk about that, ok?" she asked him. He nodded an smiled, "what do you want to talk about?" he asked, "well, for starters, we can talk about the fact that I have to go to work" she said, wrapping the sheet around her and getting up from the bed.

He grunted quickly, " Noo! Come on, stay here with me" he said as he almost caught her, but she was to quick from him. "Don't you have a class in like 10 minutes?" she asked him, "yess, but... I can be late..." he said insistently. Phoebe looked at him and quickly kissed him, "But I can't" she smiled. "Fine, Fine, I'll go to work and not spend the day having sex with my girlfriend" he said mockingly and quickly grabbed for his pants. "I'll walk you out" she said, as he put on his shirt, "It's ok, I know my way" he said, planting a quick kiss on her cheek, "I'll call you" he said, as he left.

                              ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cole woke up in his bed, with a splitting head ache and a broken heart. He had come home last night and drowned his sorrows in a bottle of scotch, actually, two bottles.. and a half. He rolled over putting the pillow over his head, trying to make everything just go away, the pain, the images, he just wanted to drown them out. 

Of course, it was impossible to do so with just a pillow. He angrily threw the pillow across the room knocking over a vase, which fell with a heavy crash. He immediately sat up, looking at the broken vase. He had to go to work.

Last night, Cole had left Phoebe's room after about a half and hour later, he was petrified. He couldn't move, the pain was so unbearable, he feared that if he moved he would break. Tears ran freely down his face, trying to digest the fact that "They" were over. He just wanted to die. 

Cole stood up and stretched painfully, every bone and muscle ached. He made his way to the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked terrible, pale and pasty, dark circles under his eyes, stubble on his chin and red eyes. "Come on Turner, pull it together" he said sighing, "what the hell did this woman do to you?" he asked himself as he splashed water on his face.

He quickly undressed and showered and shaved. He had to admit that he did look a little better after that, he didn't feel better, but, all the same. He quickly picked out a suit, a tie and shoes. He took two aspirins, grabbed his suitcase and exited the door. As he entered the elevator he asked himself why he brought the suitcase, he didn't plan on sticking around his office, he had another task in mind. He was going to go see Phoebe.

                               ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Phoebe heard Mile's car start and speed down the street. She was kind of relieved he was gone. She was also relieved that her sisters had not seen him. She showered and dressed quickly. And made her way down to the kitchen. Apparently nobody had been up, thank god! Or she would have to respond to their questions of why a black SUV, just like Miles was parked outside the manor all night.

She made it out of the house with a clean record, no questions, no "how was he?", or "how'd it happen" and all those small details that you just HAVE to tell. She was in a good mood until she entered her office, she hadn't caught any traffic, her car was running smoothly, she had answered all her letters and all she had to do was hand them in, it actually seemed like it was going to be a good day. Until she walked into the paper, and her assistant said that there was somebody waiting for her in her office. And she had a slight intuition of who it was.

When she walked in her office, she saw him. He was sitting curtly on a chair. Looking undeniably good. And the minute he turned around to look at her, she forgot all about Miles, all about sleeping with him, all she could see now, was Cole.

TBC..... R&R!!!!PLEASE! Come on guys! I need inspiration!!!


	3. I don't think I've moved on

It took all her strength to speak, the words were caught in her throat. "Cole..." was all she managed to get out. Cole quickly got up and smiled. "Hello Phoebe" he said, as he watched her go around the desk and begin to fiddle with meaningless papers that were scattered on her desk. "I.. Haven't seen you in a while" she said, avoiding his stare, there was something about his confidence that made her uneasy.

"A week" he said, quickly, she looked up at him and nodded, "I hadn't noticed, a week huh?" a day, 3 hours and 2 minutes she said to herself. "Yes, I was on a business Trip" he lied. "oh really? That's interesting" she said, as she sat down on her chair, and watched him stare down at her. "So, how are things?" he asked, as he picked up a stapler and put it back down.

She knew he was here for something, he was stalling "Cole, why are you here?" she asked. He chuckled to himself, and turned toward the door, and gently closed it. "I came to ask you a little question" he said, as he made his way back to her desk. "about the divorce papers?" she said, trying to make him believe she actually wanted a divorce. 

Apparently the question struck a nerve, his eyes turned cold, and she could see that something was bothering him, making him mad. "Yeah? I bet that's exactly what you want? For me to sign the papers so you can keep screwing him, huh?" he asked coldly. Phoebe didn't quite understand him. "excuse me?" she asked, "so, tell me, was he good?" he asked coldly. She now knew exactly what he was talking about.

Phoebe knew that behind the coldness of his tone, he was hurting, she could feel it, and all she could think was how he knew these things. "How did... how did you know?" she stammered. "Pheebs, you know you can't hide anything from me" he said. "How do you know?" she asked again, this time more demandingly. Cole shot up from his chair angrily, "I saw you!" he barked back at her. Phoebe jumped in her skin.

"What? You were spying on me?" she asked him, walking toward the blinds and closing them. "Was he good?" he insisted, coming closer to her. "that is none of your business" she said, not taking a step back, she wasn't scared of him. "what? The fact that my wife slept with another man is not my business?" he asked, coming even closer. They were inches a part, he could smell every fiber of her, he wanted to die, just like that, with that smell, with that closeness.

Phoebe felt his breath on hers, it smelled of Cole, of mint and Calvin Klein. "We're only married in paper" she said quietly. His arms shot up and harshly grabbed her shoulders, she was lightly battered, but she knew that Cole would never hurt her, ever. His hands dug into her shoulders, and all the nights of passion came back, she wanted to just surrender, she truly wasn't over Cole. All she could look at was his eyes, his beautiful blue eyes, and his lips, and his face, and she could feel herself become aroused by him. 

He was no longer there, he was lost. He was lost in her stare, in her eyes, in her hair, in the feeling of her bare shoulders on his fingers, he was so hot. He just wanted to take her, but he would never force himself on her, he would never be capable of hurting her. That's why his fingers loosened their grip on her shoulders, but still held on to her, he still clinged, like a child. He was hanging by a thread, the room was closing in on him and her, and he was taken back to when it was just them, when everything was drowned out, the noises, the voices, the surroundings. It was just them.

She couldn't pull herself away, and in her mind, all she wanted was to have him, but she couldn't, she wouldn't fall down that spiral again, not again. Not ever. She wanted so badly to look away, but she was glued, time stood still for them, it always did when they were together, when there was any sort of physical contact between them. And than, everything spiraled and swirled, she closed her eyes, terrified, and when she opened them, she was no longer in her office.

He didn't want to be there, he didn't want to do this, but he needed to get out, get out of the stuffy room, he was suffocating, and the only thing that would return the air to his lungs, was her kiss. His hands still clinged, and than, he threw sense and knowledge out the window, and blurred to his penthouse.


	4. second thoughts

When Phoebe opened her eyes she was no longer in her office, and she was also pissed. She quickly flung her arms freeing herself from Cole's grasp. "are you mental?!" she screamed at him, making her way to the door. He had obviously anticipated her move, because with a wave of his hand, the door disappeared. She stopped dead in her tracks. And turned towards him once again, her eyes flaring in anger. 

"You're not leaving until we sort this out" he said quietly. "there's nothing to sort out Cole, what I will have to sort out is how to explain my assistant how I managed to leave me office without going past her!" she screamed at. He slowly came towards her and with his eyes, begged her to calm down. "You'll figure it out, you were always the clever one" he said, as he gently stroked her cheek. She pushed his hand off of her, "NO!! I won't let you do this to me again!" she screamed, she tried to look for a way out, but there was none.

"Phoebe, you know I never meant to do anything to you" he said, almost losing his temper. She huffed at his words and sat on the couch. "I hate you, you know? I hate you sooo much!" she said. He knew she was speaking out of pain, Phoebe didn't really hate him. "Phoebe, I just want to talk about us, stop dismissing me!" he yelled. "I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT US!!! THERE IS NO US!!" she screamed, shooting up from the couch and pacing around his living room. Cole finally lost it.

He grabbed her again by the shoulders and shook her, making her calm down. "you don't want to talk about us? Fine, let's talks about Miles, huh? Is that a better topic?!?!?!" he barked at her. This immediately made Phoebe calm down, she was, for the first time ever, scared of Cole. "Cole, please.. let me go" she pleaded. 

"NO! I won't let you go until you tell me!!" he screamed, "Cole..." she said, her arms could feel the pressure he was applying, and it was hurting her. "NO! Was he good? Huh? Did he touch you the way I touched you?!?!" he screamed at her. Phoebe remained quiet. "ANSWER ME, DANM IT!!!" he yelled, he shook her, making her wince in pain. "huh? Did he kiss you the way I did?? Did he make you feel the way I made you feel?!" he screamed. The tone of his voice was rising by the minute, and Phoebe's fear grew larger and larger.

Tears began to fall down her cheeks "Cole, you're hurting me, please" she said sobbing. This obviously pulled Cole out of his anger. His eyes softened and he let go of her, he could see the bruises he had caused on her arms. "Oh god" he said, as he gently stroked the bruises. "Phoebe..." was all he could utter. Phoebe was speechless. "I'm so sorry" he said, looking into her tear filled eyes, he was so sorry.

Phoebe knew he was really sorry, she could see his eyes water, she could see his soul breaking, and she understood he wanted the pain to go away, and she knew that the only one that would be capable of doing it, was her. Her hands made their way to his face, she cupped it and looked into his eyes, His beautiful blue watery eyes "It's ok" she said softly. 

She than closed her eyes, and felt Cole's lips kiss her arms, her bruises. And she couldn't be happier. All the pain was gone, those lips, those magical lips. "I'm so sorry" he said, as his lips wandered form her arms to her neck. Slowly, slowly to her lips, and they both died.

She was numb, his kiss, she could no longer feel her legs, she could only feel him. She wanted to weep. "I'm sorry" she said, "I... god, I miss you" she said quickly. "I never meant to hurt you, you know that?" he said, not separating his lips from her skin. It tasted different, it tasted so much sweeter. All Phoebe could do was nod, she was in ecstasy. Just the heat that he was emanating, made her want him even more.

Unconsciously, her hands quickly began to unclothe him, his clothes were in the way. They were in the way of her revival, she wanted to feel every portion of his body against hers, it was the only way to be born again, to feel the same way she felt a year ago, when she spent nights making love to him over and over again.

Cole couldn't get enough of her skin, of her scent, of HER. He wanted to devour every single part of her body, he wanted it to last forever. He managed to push her toward the couch and lay her down, her eyes were closed, but she was completely open, in so many ways. He could almost see her soul. And he took full advantage of the opening, and than, and only than, did he feel completely alive.

It was Only moments later, when Cole's heart was once again shattered, when Phoebe uttered four simple words. "This was a mistake".

TBC...


	5. I haven't moved on but I have to

Sorry it took so long, but here it is....

They lay there lifeless. Their breathing was steady and in unison. Their hearts were beating at the same rhythm. Cole lay to the side of Phoebe, half of his body on her, the other half on the couch, their legs intertwined, his face gently nestled in her neck and his hands still causing Phoebe to become aroused. For Cole, it had all been perfect. For the first time in 6 months, Cole felt he had a purpose on this earth. He gently kissed her neck and smiled at her, "was it as good for you as it was for me?" he said jokingly.

Phoebe, had loved it. He had been amazing, as always, he had never once failed to please her, and this was no different. One of her hands was in his hair and the other was gently rubbing his back when she said. She didn't know why she said it really. Because in her heart she was feeling the total opposite of what her mind had made her say. "This was a mistake" she said gently, while still weaving his hair and caressing his back.

Cole stopped breathing in her sent, he stopped breathing period. His heart stopped, and he gently looked up, trying to find some evidence that the words had been a figment of his imagination. "what?" he asked. Phoebe looked at him with a dazed stare. "It was good, but it was a mistake" she said, shifting from the couch an gently getting up, leaving Cole to lay there with his pants unbuttoned. 

She began to quickly button her shirt. "No! Wait... what are you doing?" he asked, as he got up from the couch and buttoned his pants. "Cole, this shouldn't have happened.." she said, as she quickly searched for her clothes. That really wasn't what she wanted to say, it was like she was two people, her heart, wanted to stay and lay there forever with him and make love to him over and over again. But her mind, knew that she had just slept with another man, while being committed to Miles.

"Phoebe, you can't change the fact that it did" he said, as he went to her, looking into her eyes. "but it shouldn't have" she said quickly, "I'm with somebody, and I love him" she said. Cole chuckled angrily to himself. "You don't love him.. you love me" he said to her. "How do you know how I feel?" she asked him roughly, handing him his shirt. "I may not know how you feel, but I know how you felt when we were on that couch" he said quickly, Phoebe broke his stare.

"Look at me" he said, lifting her chin with his fingers. "I know you loved me Phoebe, you loved me on that couch, when I was in you, I could feel it, I... I had you, and I know you gave yourself to me, you surrendered to me" he explained, he was on the verge of tears. "Cole..." she said looking at him. "I have to get back to the office" she said quickly. "Did you surrender to him?" he asked, as he put his shirt on. Phoebe looked to the floor. Cole smiled, he knew it, she couldn't surrender to anyone, but him. 

He grabbed her arm, "wait" she said, Cole looked at her, hoping she would say something to him. "blur me outside, than I can just tell my assistant that I went out for a bagel or something" she said quickly. Cole nodded, and blurred her to the restroom of a little coffee house across the street from her office. They were both cramped into a stall, looking intensely at each other.

Each Time Phoebe blurred, she liked it even more, she loved becoming a part of Cole, melting into him. It was just like sex, it felt exactly like it had when they had made love. When he was completely in her, and when they became a single person. She never felt like that with Miles...

"So, this is it?" he asked, pulling her out of her thoughts. Phoebe looked down, and nodded, "I guess" she said sadly. Cole listened to her voice, "what do you mean, I guess?" he asked hopefully. "Cole, it's the right thing to do, and we both know it" she said. "No, the right thing is for us to be together, the right thing is what I felt when we were laying there... the right thing... the right thing is not Miles..." he said, almost angrily. "Cole, I've never cheated and you very well know that... I don't intend on starting now" she said, pushing the stall door open. "So, we just walk away? We forget this ever happened?" he asked loudly, Phoebe ignored him and walked out of the bathroom.

Phoebe quickly exited the bathroom, trying to ignore him, but she couldn't. She didn't want to forget it, it had been sooooo good. She crossed the street and entered the paper. She saw her assistant rise from her seat. "Phoebe...uhh.. well, Miles called twice and Piper once, and Paige once... where were you?" she asked. "I went to get a cup of coffee" she said. "yeah, but how did you leave? I didn't see you, And where's your coffee?" she asked, "you were in the bathroom, they were out" she said and walked into her office. "How can a coffee shop be out of coffee?" her assistant asked herself.

TBC...


	6. I wanna move ontop of you

Sorry it took so long, but here it is....

Phoebe walked into her office, and plopped down on her chair. She wanted to disappear. She grabbed her cell phone, and looked at the screen. "2 missed calls" it read, they were both from Miles. She gently set it back down. She felt so incredibly guilty. She had just slept with another man, granted, technically he was still her husband, but she was with Miles.

And Miles was so sweet, and caring, and sweet... but Cole, Cole had been amazing. She couldn't stop thinking about him. She kept getting hot flashes of Cole and her, just going at it like bunnies, it was frustrating... and a little nice. But no! She said to herself, you are with Miles, you love him. Cole loved her. STOP THINKING ABOUT COLE!

She didn't know what to do, so she got up from her desk gathered her things and walked out the door. "I'm working from home, if I get any calls, tell them I'm there" she said, as she briskly past by her. She got speedily in her car, just trying to get away from everything, from Cole. In her mind, she could still see everything he did to her, the glorious moment she had just shared with him, how his chest had somehow become more muscular, and his arms were much more.. perfect.

Phoebe slammed on the brakes, she almost ran over a cat. "what the hell is happening to me?" she asked, as she blasted on the air conditioner and wiped the beads of sweat that had formed on her forehead. She needed to get him our of her head, out her body. She could still feel him coursing through her, making his way slowly, agonizingly into her soul. The only way to take him out, was with a pair of tweezers, a pair of Miles tweezers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cole returned to his apartment after leaving Phoebe, in a fit of Rage. He wanted to destroy everything in sight, but couldn't. His house, his couch, his home, was tainted of her smell, and he would never want to destroy that. That beautiful scent of vanilla and Candies perfume. He collapsed on the couch and inhaled deeply, it was all Phoebe. Even though she laid there for 15 minutes, it now, belonged to her.

That was just like Phoebe, when she touched something, it immediately became hers. That's what happened to him. The moment she first touched him, he knew that there was no turning back, he was hooked. He still is. He grunted deeply, more out of despair than spite. Because he knew, that she was no longer his, contrary of how he had felt while making love to her. He felt that she was his completely.

He felt there was no Miles, there was no girl of the night, there was just possession, possession of each other, an a complete withdrawal of passion that he could only achieve with her. He rolled over on the couch and smiled. She had been amazing, as usual. Her body, everything about her, the way she undressed him, the way she touched him... Cole was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of the telephone ringing. He let the machine get.

"hey, this is Cole, I'm not in, but uh, leave a message.... beep" he heard, than he heard a woman's voice. "Cole, this is Sarah... I was just calling cause well, you haven't called... I was wondering if we could get together, call me" the woman's voice said. Cole sat up. "who the hell is Sarah?" he asked out loud. He searched in his mind... Sarah, Sarah, ohh, Sarah, nice, petite, great lay he said chuckling to himself. "I might just give this Sarah a call" he said, searching for her number on the caller ID

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Phoebe walked into Mile's office. He was sitting at his desk, correcting some papers. "hey handsome" she said sweetly. She really did like Miles. Miles looked up and smiled. "well, if it isn't miss disappear–from-my-office-and-not-tell-my-boyfriend" he said, getting up and walking toward her. "I went out for coffee" she said, wrapping her arms around his neck. "hmm, coffee" he said, kissing her. Phoebe felt a tang of guilt as she kissed him. All she could think of was Cole.

Miles gently lifted her off the floor and set her on top of the desk. Cole would have ravished her on the floor. "Professor, are we allowed to do this?" she said, she once played a game of student and teacher with Cole once. She was the student trying to get an A. She got an A+. "yes, of course" Miles said, opening her legs slightly. All she heard was Cole's sexy deep voice, and all she could feel was Cole's finger's playing with her. Cole's tongue in her mouth, Cole's hand unbuttoning her blouse, Cole's pants unzipping, Cole's chest, Cole's di.... Her thoughts were interrupted by a groan from Miles. Was that it? She asked herself.

"I have to get back to work darling" he said, zipping up his pants. She nodded and buttoned her shirt "yeah, me too.." she said, hiding her disappointment, "I'll be at home" she said happily, "are we going out tonight?" he asked, "oh, honey, Piper asked me to help her out at the club tonight... I'm gonna pull a Tom cruise thing" she said winking. She would love to pull Tom Cruise's thing. What the hell was wrong with her? It was like everything was about sex. "well, maybe I'll swing by, I hear the club is very nice... just like the bartenders" he said sweetly. She smiled and waved a quick goodbye. She had to get out of there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cole dialed Sarah's number, a woman picked up. "yes, with Sarah please" he asked, "this is her" she said, "Hi Sarah, it's Cole, I just got your message" he said seductively. "Hi Cole, how are you?" she asked, "I'm good... listen, uh, would you like to go out tonight, I know this great club, it's called P3..." he said. The ball was in his court now.

TBC...


	7. ok, so I haven't moved on, is that so ba...

Well, another little chapter for you all, hope you like it, this part isn't all that good, but trust me, the next one is top of the notch!!!

Cole hummed while he shaved. It was 8:34, he was supposed to meet Sarah at P3 at 9:00. He was right on time. He finished shaving and unwrapped the towel that was at his waist, and begin to dress. He had settled a black pants, with a blue shirt, Phoebe's favorite electric Blue shirt, and a black leather jacket. He knew that this would be the way back to her heart, he wasn't really sure if she would be there, but she usually was. He kept humming, he never hummed, he was a very somber fellow.

He gently fixed his dark curls, and smiled. He grabbed his wallet (a man's secret weapon), his car keys (his other weapon) and fled out the door. His third secret weapon was in his pants... it wasn't much of a secret really he thought to himself. He got in his car and sped away.

         ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            The club was jam packed, it was definitely a busy night, especially for the bartender. Phoebe was the only one serving drinks, and she was getting pretty good at it. She shook, not stirred, she mixed, she poured, it was all going perfect, until he came walking down the stairs. With the confidence that only a man as good looking as Cole could pull of.

She was rather shocked, but most of all she was pissed. This was her turf, he had no right to intrude in her territory. She thought he was making his way towards her, and almost wanted him to have been coming towards her, but he stopped at a girl who was sitting on a couch. He leaned down and kissed her, she dropped her glass. What the hell was he doing?! Why would he be kissing that blond bimbo?! She thought to herself. She couldn't stop staring at them, if it weren't for the fact that Miles had said hello, she would've watched them all night.

"hey beautiful" he said sweetly, she looked at him and smiled, "Hi... I didn't notice you come in" she said, he smiled. "I wanted to surprise you" he said, planting a small kiss on her lips. She gently smiled, but she could see, out of the corner of her eye, Cole devouring the girl. They were now sitting on the couch, touching and groping... ugh, get a room, she thought to herself.

Miles looked at her worriedly. "Something wrong?" he asked, Phoebe nodded "No, honey, It's just... I'm so busy" she said, pretending she had 20 thousand drinks to make. He nodded, "yeah, I get it, am I distraction?" he said winking, "yes, you are" she said seductively. Not because he was, but because she wanted him out of there. "Yeah, I should probably go home anyway, I have an early class" he said, "I just wanted a kiss goodnight" he said sweetly. She smiled, and gently grabbed his face and kissed him passionately, "do you think that'll do?" she asked jokingly. He smiled, "yeah, I think it will" he said smiling, he turned around and walked up the stairs and out the club.

Phoebe watched him leave, but her attention was once again grasped by the red couch, on the right hand corner, with her man and some girl who was obviously desperate to get some. She was all over him! She was touching his arm, and his leg, and his chest. THOSE WERE HER BODY PARTS! She screamed in her mind. She used to touch him, not that barbie haired, big chested, EASY girl. 

She broke her stare from them to serve a martini to a girl who had been bothering her for the past 10 minutes. Stupid Club kids, she thought to herself. When she turned back around, she was standing face to face with Cole.

                            ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cole knew Phoebe was watching him, and he was purposely letting Sarah touch him, of course, not without copping a feel himself. Sarah was very attractive, very stereotypical, but very, very, very attractive. After much laughing, he gently kissed her mouth and smiled, "do you want something to drink?" he asked, looking "adoringly" into her eyes. "martini with a twist" she said, smiling happily at him. He got up and walked confidently up to the bar, waiting for Phoebe to tend to his needs.

When she turned toward him, he smiled devishly, "evening'.." he said, she shot a glance that could have killed him, "a martini with a twist, and a mineral water" he said, looking at her. "You don't drink martinis" she said mockingly, "The martini is not for me..." he said raising his eyebrows, "if you didn't notice, I'm not alone tonight...and apparently you are..." he said, looking around the club for Miles. He knew he had left, he just wanted to shove the fact that he was having the time of his life while she was serving drinks, alone.

"I'm working" she said blandly, as she began preparing the martini, "and of course I noticed, her chest almost hit me from the couch... you know they're fake?" she said knowingly. "They felt real two nights ago..." he said, he almost laughed at her expression, she was shocked. "and if they're fake...they definitely get the job done... just like the real ones.." he said, looking down at her own breasts. She looked at him, "you're disgusting..." she said, as she handed him the martini and the water. 

He smiled, it was working, jealousy was pouring out of her pores. "you know what? I don't want water.. how bout a scotch?" he said, handing her the water again. "you're paying for the water.." she said grabbing the water from his hand angrily, Cole laughed "Fine..." he said, looking at her body as she walked toward the glasses. She still had it, she would never lose it. She still managed to wake him with the slightest movement. He suddenly began feeling incredibly guilty, he was hurting her...he would never want to hurt his Phoebe... she walked back to him, "do you still drink it on the rocks?" she asked, He looked at her, she still remembered. He no longer wanted to hurt her, no longer wanted to be there, he no longer wanted to be with Sarah.

"yeah..." he said blandly, he pulled out a twenty and placed it on the bar, he wanted so badly to get out of there. He turned away and walked toward Sarah, with both drinks in his hand. He handed her the martini, and drank his scotch in one gulp. Sarah watched him curiously, he seemed to be different, before, he had been so sweet and charming, now he seemed rather...sad. "are you ok?" she asked, taking a sip from her drink, "Um, I uh.. No... I have a headache, I don't know, I think I'm coming down with something...do you mind if we go?" he asked gently, "No, it's fine..." she said smiling. They grabbed their coats and left. 

                   ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Phoebe panicked as she watched them leave the club. They were gonna have sex! She screamed to herself. She panicked, she had to stop them, she didn't want that girl touching him, although apparently, she had done it before, but still, once was enough, more than enough. But she couldn't leave, Piper would begin asking questions and Paige would too, she couldn't leave, but she had too. "excuse me miss..." she heard a voice and it pulled her out of her thoughts, she turned around a man was nagging her for a drink, "two beers and a coke" he said, Phoebe looked at him and nodded, if she wanted to go to Cole's, she would have to wait for her shift to be over, and when it was, she sped out the door, not giving explanations to anybody.

Cole was laying on his bed when he heard the knock. He had been home for about an hour, after the club, he had driven Sarah home, and when she asked him up for "coffee" he had actually said no. He just didn't see himself doing this girl while he was so hung up on Phoebe. He'd already tried and he knew that she would never get her out of his head. Than, he just drove around, aimlessly, until he got so tired of thinking, he came home. He was so tired, but he couldn't sleep, he had been laying there with his shirt unbuttoned and no shoes when he heard it. To him, it was the strangest thing in the world to have somebody knock on his door at this time, and when he opened the door, all of his tiredness flew out the window. "Phoebe..." he said gently...

TBC...


	8. I haven't moved on, I think

SORRYYYY!!! I'm really sorry I haven't updated this in so long, but it's college, and it's the whole world... I swear, I'm gonna go crazy, I'll try to get the next chapter faster, if you have any suggestions, please, email them to me, I'm open to anything, and also, thanks for all the reviews and emails, that's what inspires me to keep on writing, so keep em' coming!!! J

Phoebe pushed passed him, infuriated. "where is she?" she asked looking around the penthouse living room, "huh? Is she in bathroom, freshening up??" she asked, he looked at his bare chest, "Cole, where the hell is she?" she asked. Cole just stared at her, "Phoebe, please, lower your voice..." he said, "oh, yeah, why? Is she sleeping??" she asked, walking to his room and opening the door, no one was there.

Cole walked up to her from behind, and gently touched her shoulder, she jumped slightly. Cole was suddenly very aware that his pants were unbuckled. "I don't know who you're looking for.. there's nobody here.." he explained. He was very much aware of his bare chest, and of Phoebe's smell. Of the warmth of her skin, it was burning his hand. He was very aware of her heaving chest, she was out of breath. Of her flushed cheeks and how she bit her lip inside of her mouth. It was heaven.

Phoebe was breathless, she had run all the way up the stairs, and had desperately been searching for something that she didn't find, but she soon forgot why she had come here. The moment he touched her, she forgot everything, he was burning her. She noticed the lust in his eyes, and the small but growing bulge in his pants She gently reached out a hand and touched his belt, he trembled. 

"what are you doing?" he asked, trying to ignore that her hand was exactly where he had wanted it to be. "your pants are unbuckled..." she said, getting closer to him. Her nails were gently caressing his lower abdomen, he couldn't breath. "why'd you come here?" he asked, not wanting to go through with anything. He knew the moment it was over, she would leave and run into Mile's arms, he didn't want that, he wanted all of her.

"I..." she began, she than looked up at him, "I forget..." she said, her other hand made it's way slowly to his chest, she touched him, and he jumped. Phoebe noticed he was nervous, it was the first time he had ever been nervous. She placed her forehead against his chest, she could feel the thumping of his heart, the rapid beat, she could smell the passion as one of his hands gently stroked her hair. "people will worry..." he said, his voice came out in a hoarse whisper. "I don't care" she said quickly, as she began depositing feather light kisses on his chest, she was going lower, and lower...

Cole pulled her head up by her hair, "don't..." he said grabbing her neck roughly. She looked at him questioningly, "don't start something you won't be able to finish..." he said angrily. It pissed him off, the way she came here, willing to give her body to him, he didn't JUST want her body, he wanted her soul, her commitment. "Leave..." he said letting go of her neck. He began buttoning his shirt as he turned his back on her.

Phoebe was confused, she thought this was he wanted. "what? Why are you getting dressed?" she asked turning him around, "I thought this is what you wanted" she said, she was getting angry. He chuckled angrily, "THIS is not what I wanted..." he said, as she continued to button his shirt, he finished and looked down, he skipped a button, and began unbuttoning it again. "than what do you want?" she asked him, as she watched him unbutton his shirt and begin buttoning it again. She was really confused.

"I don't want one night stands Phoebe.." he said looking down at the shirt, it was really giving him a hard time. "I've had plenty, they're not what they seem to be..." he said, he had buttoned it wrong, "what the hell is wrong with this shirt!?!?!?!" he screamed, he ripped it open and threw it on the floor. "DAMMIT!!!" he barked, "do you not get it?!" he screamed at her, "I'm not in it because of your body!!" he screamed, "you think you can come in here and touch me whenever you please!!?" he asked, "well, you can't...ok, I... I love you.." he said.

Phoebe looked up at, astonished at his words. "I..." she was speechless. "are you gonna say you love me too?" he asked angrily, "Cole.. you know I do" she said softly, "than why are you with Miles?" he asked, getting angrier. "because I can't be with you.." she said quickly. Cole looked at her and roughly grabbed her, kissing her. Savoring her mouth, her tongue, her lips. He hesitantly separated himself from her and looked at her. Her eyes were closed, and her mouth was open, as if still expecting another kiss "I want you..." he said, kissing her neck, he licked her shoulders, as he snaked an arm around her waist and the other settled itself on her lower back.

"take me, take me.." she pleaded, she was so hot. She felt him carry her to his room, and delicately lay her on his bed. The sheets were so cold, but she was so hot. She could feel him undress her, and kiss her bare stomach, touch her legs, caress her knees. She felt his lips come down on hers, and felt bliss when he entered her. Bliss was nothing compared to what she felt when they were both wrapped inside, and when it was over, the soulful peace that engulfed her heart was indescribable.

Cole had her, he had finally managed to get her. They were laying, silently on the bed, a smile lingered on her face and he gently kissed her cheek. "hey..." he said, his voice was a low and deep, he could feel she trembled slightly. "hey.." she said sweetly, turning to him. "I don't want to spoil the moment or anything..." he said, he paused slightly, as she hugged him reassuringly, telling him to go on. "are you gonna break up with him?" he asked.

The subtle pause made Cole fear, she wasn't going to do it. She looked at him and hugged him, "let's not talk about that..." she said kissing him. Cole knew she wasn't going to do anything, he had fallen into her once again, and now, he couldn't get out....


	9. Now, I can move on

I'm really sorry guys, this is a really short chapter and basically, just a lot of fluff, to get to the end part. I've been really busy with college and exams, and in my country the situation isn't all that good (o no? Gaby, jejejejejeje, Hugo, hugito, aprieta ese culito!! jjejejjeje) and just all kinds of stuff. As soon as college stuff dies down, I'll get back to it. 

Cole shifted in bed, nervously. She wasn't going to break up with Miles, she was going to run to him. "Cole.. is there something wrong?" he heard her say, he turned to her, and nodded. "you're not breaking up with him, are you?" he asked sadly. Phoebe stared at him for some time and than nodded "I never said that...it's just...it's complicated" she said, sitting up and looking down at Cole. She gently kissed him, as if he would break. "I never liked the word complicated..." he said sadly, after her divine kiss. "me neither..." she said smiling.

"I have to go.." she said, getting up. Cole watched as her slender naked body walked around the room, collecting her clothes. He sat up and kneeled on the bed, "where are you going?" he asked suspiciously, he didn't even want to think that she was going to Mile's place. "home.." she said lightly. Cole looked at her, trying to find some sort of relief to all his doubts, but he found none. "my sisters will probably be suspicious, they know I'm not with Miles, they probably already called his house" she explained, "what are you gonna tell them?" he asked, gently touching her waist, and pulling her to him. She smiled at him.

"the truth...That I had to go to the office to get some papers I left there..." she said, winking. He smiled sweetly "you know this only complicates things more..." he said sadly, She nodded "yeah, I know..." she said, as she pulled on her jeans. She walked up to Cole and kissed him. "I do love you..." she said quietly, "but you have to give me time..." she said softly. Cole looked at her and shrugged. "I really don't understand why you would need time..." he said softly, "it's a fast process..." he explained, kissing her. She pulled away from his kiss "Cole...you don't understand.." she said gently. 

He looked at her, he could sense another fight coming on, "what is there to understand? All you have to do is break up with the guy..." he said, a bit rough. She nodded at him. "It's not that easy" she stated, rather offended. Cole looked at her, trying to understand her, trying to Get her.. "you don't want to break up with him, do you?" he asked. He very well knew the answer. "It's not that Cole.." she began sitting down. "It's just.. when I'm with Miles.. do we really have to talk about this.. now? I have to get home..." she said getting up, but he grabbed her arm.

"You're not getting out of this that easy.." he said, "You walked through a one way door.." he said, "If you want me, than you'll have to leave him, it's as simple as that..." he explained, trying to control his anger. "you can't have both of us...all you have to do, is pick..." he said, looking angrily at him. She stared back, almost appalled at his attitude once again. "I'm gonna leave..." she said, grabbing her purse from the chair. Cole shot up and grabbed her, "No! Come on.. don't leave like that..." he said apologetically, "please don't leave angry.." she said kissing her. "please...I just...I can't stand him Phoebe.." he explained. 

She looked at him, his attitude was rather flattering. "I know...but I've been with him for three months Cole.." she said sweetly. He looked at her and shrugged, "Hi, three years.." he said waving. Phoebe nodded and smiled "yeah...you're right...I'll call you.." she said kissing him and leaving. She got in her car and drove off to the manor. Trying to not think about what the next day would bring, not thinking about her choice. Just enjoying the fact she had one last romp with the man she truly loved, but not the man she was meant to be with. Tomorrow was a whole other day, another day with Miles.


	10. I don't want to move on

Phoebe arrived at the manor and silently crept upstairs, she layed down on the bed and sighed heavily. Was it possible to be in love with two men at the same time? She asked herself. Was it possible that she had just made a mistake? How could she have made love with Cole? She was with someone. The thoughts in her head only confused her more, because she had enjoyed it. She had enjoyed being in his arms, she enjoyed having his lips explore her body, touching her, loving her. She never got tired of Cole inside her, it was different every time, but it was always passionate, and it was always as if it were the first time.

She snuggled under the covers and with passionate thoughts of Cole fell asleep. She had slept so well, when morning came, it was a big clash. She sat up to the sound of her alarm, thank god none of her sisters where up yet. The manor was as quiet as a...something quiet, she thought. 

She took a shower and got dressed, she left a note on the fridge for her sisters, "Piper, Paige, I had to go to work early, I came home really late last night, I had some stuff to do at the office, don't worry, I'm ok" it said. She put it on the fridge with a magnet and got in her car and sped off to work.

When she arrived at her office, Miles was sitting casually in the chair opposite from hers, fiddling with a paper clip. She smiled and kissed his cheek. "hey you..." she said softly, not wanting to look him in the eye. He was rather startled but smiled and stood up, giving her a more personal kiss, which she accepted. "I missed you last night...my bed was cold and lonely.." he said, hugging her close to him.

She smiled up at him, somebody's wasn't, she thought, thinking of Cole...She shook the thought away and looked at him, "I'm sorry...I came here after I finished at the bar..." she lied. Miles shrugged, "that's ok..." he said kissing her, "so, I was thinking since we spent no time together last night...maybe we could have a cup of coffee and one of those blueberry muffins you like so much..." he said, pulling at her hand. She smiled willingly, "hmm...a muffin from a muffin...how can I pass that?" she said, as she grabbed her purse and crossed the street to with him into the coffee shop. When she got in, she gasped silently, not believing what she was seeing...

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cole had woken up to a very early phone call, which was actually a good thing given that he had to go to work. He answered it kind of groggily, expecting his secretary, or even Phoebe, but it was neither, it was Sarah...

"Good morning..." she said, he immediately recognized her voice and a smile crept onto his lips, "hey.." he said. "are you feeling better?" she asked, referring to the sickness he had faked. He stuttered uneasily, "I'm better..." he said, rubbing his eyes, while he picked out his suit for the day

"well good...because since we didn't get to finish our date...I was wondering if you had time for a quick coffee?" she asked sweetly. Cole smiled, you had to admire the drive...

"there's a coffee shop pretty close from work...I don't know if you've heard of it, it's across the street from the Bay Mirror..." she said into the phone. The smile on Cole's face widened considerably, "yeah...I'm familiar with it" he said, I've stalked my ex-wife countless times there, he thought to himself with a light chuckle.

"so, we're on?" she asked. Cole examined the tie in his hand and matched it up to the shirt, perfect he thought, "perfect..." he said into the phone, "I'll see you there in..10 minutes.." he said before hanging up. Cole quickly stepped into the shower, it seemed like every where he went, signs pointed to Phoebe, it was uncanny...well, not uncanny, it was destiny...

Cole quickly showered, and drove to the coffee shop. As he stepped in he saw Sarah across the room, sitting at a table with the paper and a blueberry muffin...Phoebe loved Blueberry muffins he thought...He walked up to Sarah and greeted her with a small peck, and joined her at the table. He raised his hand for the waiter and everything seemed to blur out when Phoebe stepped in the coffee shop. It was like nothing else mattered, he forgot his name, his reason, his only reason was to please her....

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Phoebe saw him raise his hand for the waiter, and turned to Mile, who hadn't noticed Cole was there, she swallowed hard, her hands were sweating, she felt the color drain out of her face, she felt like...running to Cole...but he was with that blonde girl, she thought angrily...

Miles pulled Phoebe to a table in the back, pretty far away from Cole, but not far enough, she could never be far enough away from him. She sat uncomfortably at the table, not knowing what to do, what if Cole came over to the table? What if he told Miles she had slept with him? What if she destroyed the on stable relationship she had? She sighed, would that be such a bad thing? Would that be so terrible? Is Miles what I really want? She asked herself, and she knew the answer, no...

Phoebe snapped out of her thoughts when Miles asked her what she wanted, "coffee..." she said sadly. Miles looked at her and sat down next to her, "honey, are you alright?" he asked concerned. She smiled, Miles was really sweet, he was always so concerned and so attentive...Cole used to be like that...well, he was like that...She sighed and nodded, "I'm good sweetie, just...I'm kinda hungry..." she said, "oh...well, let me get you something" he said, he kissed her temple and walked away...

She watched him leave, and looked over at Cole's table. He was sitting in

front of that girl, pointing stuff out in the paper, making her laugh. She couldn't help but feel the immense feeling of sadness that overcame her. That could be her, if she would just gather the balls to go to him, but she couldn't help but feel scared...after everything that had happened, he had turned her evil, she couldn't just walk away from that...

She never realized she was staring at them, she only did when their eyes met, and his eyes softened, he felt her sadness. She could see he got a little uncomfortable and turned to the girl, and than gently pointed at Phoebe, and her heart skipped when he walked toward her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cole had actually managed to forget that Phoebe walked in hand in hand with "Miles". He was actually having a good time with Sarah, pointing out different aspects in the paper, she had a pretty laugh...Very perky...Much like Phoebe...

He gently stole a couple of glances at Phoebe, not letting Sarah notice. Until their eyes met, and his heart plummeted when he saw her sad, she seemed crushed. Was it possible she had broken up with him? And if she did, why was he so sad? It was a good thing...

He turned to Sarah, who had noticed he was a little distressed, "are you ok?" she asked, setting a hand on her shoulder, he turned to her and smiled "yeah, yeah, I'm good...I just...that's one of my colleagues from work..." he said, "I'm gonna go say hi.." he said, Sarah smiled and looked at the girl, "ok..." she said, as she gave him a quick peck on the lips. He smiled and got up, and walked to Phoebe....

"why so sad?" he asked as he arrived at the table, he didn't want to sit down, he just tapped his fingers on the table patiently. "Cole.." she said, "what are you doing with her?" she asked him, "the same reason you're with Miles..." he said angrily, but at the same time, his words were tainted with pain and sorrow. "Cole..." she said, "No...don't Cole me" he said, "you know how this is gonna work...while you're with Miles I'm with Sarah" he said angrily.

Phoebe looked at him, hurt. "I love you.." she said, in a futile attempt to make him come to his senses, "did you break up with him?" he asked, trying not to let her I Love you's get to him. "Cole, get me out of here, I wanna be with you..." she said desperately, "did you break with him?" he asked again, this time a little more quickly and with a bit more oomph...

Phoebe looked up at him and nodded no. Cole looked down, his heart shattering into a million pieces. "ok..." he said angrily, as he walked away from her. He gently tapped Sarah on the shoulder, whispered something in her ear, she nodded and they both walked out. Phoebe stared at her, tears welling up in her eyes, she loved him so much, and he had walked out with another woman, the same way she was gonna walk out with another man....


	11. Now I KNOW I won't move on

Phoebe watched Cole leave, in a fit of anger, disgust and longing. She wanted him so bad, she needed him. He was in her again, he was coursing through her veins yet again, making her burn for him, making her yearn for him with every fiber in her body, and he just walked out, just like that. It made her want to cry

Phoebe was pulled out of her train of thought when Miles set her coffee down and a muffin in front of her, she smiled at Miles, and began picking aimlessly at her muffin, trying to avoid his stare. He obviously noticed and gently touched her chin and made her look at him.

"are you ok?" he asked worriedly, she made a feeble smile and nodded, "it's just work" she lied. Miles looked at her, "work? Well, maybe work should leave me girl alone" he said giving her a kiss. Phoebe smiled, Mile was so sweet, and he was always so concerned and he was just...not Cole, she thought...

Miles continued to stare at her, wondering what was going on. He grabbed her hand with a grin and kissed it sweetly. "honey, talk to me..." he said concerned. Phoebe nodded, "it's just work Miles..." she said, tears filling up in her eyes. "Phoebe, it's not work.." he said looking at her, "I'm worried about you, what's going on?" he asked, scooting closer to her.

Phoebe immediately responded and scooted away from him. "Miles, I'm fine, please.." she said looking down at her coffee, trying to hide her tears from him. "Phoebe! What the hell is happening? I'm worried dammit..." he said harshly making Phoebe look up. He saw the tears in her eyes and his expression softened considerably. "Pheebs.." he said wiping a tear from her cheek.

"Miles...please..." she said getting up, "I need to be alone, please..." she said as she stumbled out of the coffee house and quickly across the street and into her office. "hold all my calls.." she said to her assistant as she slammed the door of her office. She was finally free to break down.

She angrily began throwing her papers on the floor, crying hysterically, thank god her office was sound proof, (courtesy of Elise so her employee could concentrate on her letters and her advice) somebody would've called the cops. She hated this whole thing, she hated Miles, she hated Cole, she hated her sisters, she hated herself.

She had half destroyed her office when she came across the divorce papers, she picked them up, a bit calmer and looked at them angrily. If he had signed them, none of this would've happened and in a feeble attempt to make things right, she dialed the number of his office.

"hello?" he answered. "it's me.." she said half heartedly, "Phoebe, hey, I didn't except you to call me this early, I was...this is a surprise.." he said. Phoebe immediately cut him off, "shut up and come to my office..." she said angrily. Cole stared at the phone a little taken aback and shimmered in front of her. "what's wrong?" he asked, looking around the office, everything was a mess. "what the hell?" he asked picking up some of the stuff, trying to help her.

She grabbed his arm and pulled him up, "stop...I need you to sign this.." she said handing him the papers. Cole looked down at the papers and then at her, "you can't be serious..." he said with a little nervous chuckle. "I am..." she said handing him a pen. "please.." she said quietly, almost begging him to do it...

"Phoebe...no...we..no..NO" he said setting the pen down. "please Cole, I need this.." she said, "no, what you need is therapy..." he said throwing the papers on the desk. "first you screw me, then you say we can't be together, then you come running back to me and claim that you love me, and when I ask you to break up with Miles, you make me sign divorce papers?" he asked, "you're insane.." he said angrily. "Cole, please, don't make this more difficult then it is.." she said.

They were looking at each other intently. Phoebe could see the hurt in his eyes, the way he choked back the tears. Maybe she had been a little crazy lately, she was confused, she didn't know what she wanted, but she definitely didn't want Cole hurt...

Cole just stood there, in disbelief, just staring at her. How could she do this? After all that had happened, she was just gonna put an end to it? It couldn't be, he wasn't gonna let it happen. But then he looked down at the papers, and at the pen, this was gonna hurt him more than a sword or a letter opener through his hand...

"Fine...if that's what you want then.." he said, as he reached for the pen, and when he did she grabbed it from him, and threw it across the room, and pulled him to her and kissed him. He wasn't following, he was lost, he had no idea what was happening. Not only because of the way she was acting, but because of the way she was kissing him, touching him, he was losing it...

Phoebe had seen him grab the pen, and the pain got caught in her throat, she couldn't make him do this, she didn't want him to do it, because she loved him. She loved him more then she was able to admit at the moment. She adored him, she worshipped every inch of his body, of his heart, of his soul.

Phoebe pushed him against the desk and laid him down, shooing away her papers, just kissing him, indulging in how he tasted, in how right he felt underneath her, and in how was completely surrendered in her body, in how he touched her and made her feel unbelievable, and when they were right in the middle of something so great, the door opened and a voice called out to Phoebe...

"Phoebe..." it said, and she and Cole both stopped looking at each other and looked at the door. "Miles.." Phoebe said out of breathe


	12. Fall Back

Hey Guys...I know, long time no post...there were some inconveniences in my life and well, I had to check out for a while, but I'm back...I know several of you might think its weird that I'm posting...For those who are wondering feel free to email me, I'll try to explain...For those that don't, I just hope you enjoy the story, Happy reading :D  
  
Phoebe turned around, and gasped in horror. Miles, was standing there, with a surprised and almost hurtful glance directed towards Phoebe. She was paralyzed. She didn't even want to move, but she knew she had to if she wanted to spare miles a little les pain.  
  
She slid off Cole, and covered her chest with her shirt, and tried combing her hair a bit, while saying the normal cliché she thought she'd never catch herself saying, "It's not what it seems". She heard Miles snigger, while she buttoned her shirt and quickly ran after him outside the office. She noticed people looking at her, wondering what she was doing, running a after a guy screaming she was sorry.  
  
"I don't want to hear it Phoebe!" Miles screamed, as he exited the bay mirror, with Phoebe close on his tail. "Miles, I'm serious, hear me out!" she said, finally catching up to him. She clutched his arm and saw his tear stained face, her heart broke.  
  
"Just let me go Phoebe...go back to him" he said softly. Phoebe looked at him and nodded, and uttered a single syllable, "No..." she said. It took her a bit of time to understand that she had just said no to exactly what she had wanted. She had wanted to be with Cole, she wanted to dump Miles and he was doing it for her, and she rejected the offer. She didn't understand herself...  
  
"it's what you want" Miles insisted, knowing that she wanted to be with Cole. They were meant to be together. Phoebe looked at him and nodded, "No...I don't....I...I love you" she said softly. Miles looked at her and nodded, "Phoebe...I just walked in on you with your ex-husband...how can you tell me you love me when clearly, you're still in love with him" Miles said, small tears forming in his eyes.  
  
Phoebe looked at him and nodded, "No...I want to be with you" she said. Inside, she was terrified. It was as if she had no control over the words that were coming out of her mouth. She didn't understand at all why she was saying these things. In her heart, she was relieved that Miles walked in on her and Cole, but her mind was making her spit out words that expressed to Miles that she was in love with him, when she knew, her heart belonged to Cole.  
  
Miles looked at her, a bit disturbed and nodded, "I...I need time..." he said, passing a hand through his hair. "Miles..." Phoebe began, but was interrupted quickly by his lips pressing down on hers. "Just give me time" he said as soon as he separated himself from her. Phoebe looked up at him, and he smiled back, and she knew that he was going to forgive her, but he just needed time. She really didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.  
  
***  
  
Cole watched Phoebe go after him, a bit disappointed, but he knew she had to come back. She had told him she wanted to be with him, not with Miles, and now, there was no excuse, because Miles was bound to break up with her, and that meant she would be single, and he and her could have a life together. He felt Giddy.  
  
He stood up and hummed softly as he buttoned his shirt, making sure the door was closed. He was positive that the whole Bay Mirror new exactly what was going on, everybody had seen everything, but he honestly did not care, he was getting Phoebe back. He passed a hand through his hair and sat back comfortably just as Phoebe walked into the office.  
  
"Yay!" he said childishly as he got up and ran to her, hugging her. But something was wrong, because she didn't hug back. He looked down at her and nodded, "what?" he asked lightly. Phoebe looked up at him and nodded, "I..." she began. She had to tell him that she hadn't broken up with Miles and that they were still technically a couple, but if she did, she would lose Cole. For sure she would lose him and he would go back to Sarah and then everything wouldn't work out. And she didn't want to lose him.  
  
"what happened?" he asked, pulling her out of her thoughts. "I...I love you" she said softly, as she buried her head in his chest. Cole sighed and pulled her close, and kissed the top of her head. "I love you too...and I promise you, you're not making a mistake Phoebe" he said, trying to wipe the insecurities he knew she had.  
  
"I...I know" she said as she looked up at him and nodded. She had just gotten herself into the biggest mess ever. She really did feel like there wasn't enough air in her lungs. She had told Miles she loved him, and wanted to be with him, and now she told Cole she had broken up with Miles, when in fact, she was "in love" with him. She was in a BIG mess now.  
  
But it didn't matter as much because she had Cole. She was in his arms, she was with him, she was..."PHOEBE!" she heard.  
  
She turned around to find Elise, standing at the door. Her glare was threatening and she was obviously very very angry. If she were a cartoon, fire would be coming out of her ears. Phoebe separated herself from Cole and looked at Elise, hoping to god that she wouldn't fire her. "a word" Elise said sternly. Phoebe nodded and looked at Cole, who understood completely. He grabbed his jacket, and kissed Phoebe's forehead for luck and walked out.  
  
***  
  
"You know how we work in this office Phoebe..." Elise began, "we work hard, and we dedicate ourselves to our jobs, we DON'T dedicate ourselves to screwing our ex-husbands on the desks" she explained. "The commotion you caused...I did not sound proof your office so you can have sex inside of it" Elise said, angrily.  
  
Phoebe looked at her and nodded, she knew she was right. What she did was wrong, EVERYTHING she had done that day was wrong. She nodded in agreement with Elise, still hoping to god she wouldn't get fired. She hadn't planned on getting intimate with Cole on the desk, nor had she expected Miles to walk in on them and destroy the mood and her reputation.  
  
"You do realize that people in this office think you're a slut..." Elise said aggressively. Phoebe nodded and lowered her head, staring at her lap. "I'm very sorry Elise..." she said. Elise looked at her and nodded, "sorry is the last thing you should be...you should be fired" she said harshly. Phoebe's head bucked upward and nodded, she felt like a little student getting expelled by the principal.  
  
"Please...Elise...don't fire me" she said softly, trying very hard not to let the tears fall from her face. Elise looked at her and nodded, "just take the day off Phoebe" she said, "I can't talk to you right now, I can't look at you, just go..." Elise said. Phoebe didn't know if she was firing her or not. "You and me will have a meeting tomorrow at 11" she said softly as she left the office.  
  
Phoebe watched her leave and sighed. She had to get out of there; it was very very hard to breathe at the moment. She grabbed her purse and walked out of the office, ignoring the looks she was getting fro her colleagues and walked to her car, and drove directly to the one place she knew she would be safe and away from everybody and everything. Cole's penthouse.  
  
***  
  
Cole was happily folding some laundry, humming softly, looking very un-demonish in plaid blue boxers and a smile. He couldn't help but feel incredibly happy. He folded a t-shirt and set it down just he heard a knock. He sighed and walked out into the living room and opened the door, forgetting he was just in boxers, he opened the door and his heart leapt slightly.  
  
"Phoebe..." he said with a smile. Phoebe smiled back, despite her bad mood. There was just something about Cole in boxers that made him look astounding. She stepped in and he closed the door, "I...don't you have to work?" he asked. "are you complaining that I'm here?" Phoebe asked with a sly smile, she didn't want to talk about that right now.  
  
Cole smiled and nodded, "Not at all..." he said, as he gently pulled her to him, kissing her. Their lips met and again, the electricity was unbearable. Her tongue seemed so soft and moved so expertly well, he was definitely just rising to the occasion. Phoebe moaned and pushed him towards the bedroom, dropping every item of clothing on the floor, so they would arrive completely naked to the room.  
  
They both tumbled on the bed in a fit of giggles, chuckles, kisses and soft licks. They both took their time, as they knew there wasn't much of a hurry and they were both pleasure delayers. But then the inevitable came, she needed him inside of her and he needed to be surrounded by her. The held on to each other, enough time for them both to reach the release they needed and laid spent in each other's arms.  
  
Phoebe looked at Cole and smiled. "you still haven't told me what happened..." he said. Phoebe looked at him and nodded, "well...Elise called me a slut and told me to take the day off...we're having a meeting tomorrow to see about my professional fate" she stated softly. "Oh..." Cole said, "well, I didn't really mean that...I was talking about Miles" he said.   
  
Phoebe looked at him and tensed rather nervously, "well..." she began. Think Phoebe, think, she thought, "there's really no much to tell" she explained, "I told him that me and him weren't working out and that, well...I was still in love with you" she said. "wow..." he said, "you know for something you've been hesitating about, it was definitely very easy for you" he said, kissing her forehead. Of course you dimwit, I didn't do it, Phoebe thought to herself.  
  
"Yeah...well" she said, just as her cel phone began to ring. She sat up and was about to get out of bed but Cole held her back, "don't..." he said, "it's so comfy here with you" he said. "Yes...I know" she said as she gently kissed him, "but it could be Elise" she said as she opened her cel phone. "Miles" it read. She panicked and looked at Cole, who was absentmindedly kissing the small of her back.   
  
She couldn't help but smile and nodded, she had to answer, or else Miles would suspect something. Why was she even doing this? She didn't even love Miles, but then, if she didn't, then why was she holding on? Perhaps it was that she feared that being with Cole wouldn't work out and in case it didn't, she wanted to have a fall back. She looked at the cel phone and Cole looked at her, "pick it up" he said softly.  
  
Phoebe looked at Cole and nodded, and pressed the send button. "Hello?" she said, as she walked out of the room. "Hi..." she said as she heard Miles voice. "I...well, yeah, I'd love to go to dinner and talk..." she said lightly, "yeah, and I promise we can work this out "she said, half terrified of the words that were coming out of her mouth. "All right...tonight at 8...I'll meet you there" she said as she hung up.  
  
She sighed, wondering what the hell she was getting herself into. She walked back into the room and layed back on the bed, but before Cole could ask what had happened on the phone, she kissed him and soon, Phoebe's phone calls were the least of their worries, in fact, they had no worries at all. Except for Phoebe, who was in a very very big lie. 


	13. Safety Net

Hello J Thank you all for the nice reviews, its great to get them, and its definitely and energy booster, so, without further ado, Here's the next chapter, and I'm sorry I take so long to write them, but I think we all know how crazy life can get.

A special thanks to Gaby, who always seems to bring me up in my saddest moments, se que no hemos hablado mucho ami, pero te quiero muchisimo, y de verdad, GRACIAS!! J

Phoebe rolled over in the bed, spent. She smiled as Cole scuttled from under the covers with a big smile on his face. "7 times…" Phoebe said, "I never even knew that was possible…" she said, as she felt him nuzzle his head in her shoulder. "I could go one more time…" Cole said, licking her neck. Phoebe smiled and nodded, "I have to go.." she said, as she reached for her crumpled up shirt on the ground. 

Cole looked at her and nodded, "no…why?" he asked, as he held on to her waist for dear life. "My sisters called earlier…" she began, "some demon…they need my help…" she said. Cole looked at her, with a somber look on his handsome face. "why didn't you leave right away?" Cole asked, a little concerned, "cause I told them I was at work, and I needed some time to get out of it, but I think I should go and help them.." phoebe stated, obviously lying. Cole looked at her and nodded, "yeah…well, is there anything I can do to help you out?" he asked, sitting up, watching her get dressed.

He was almost getting aroused looking at it. "Just keep this bed nice and warm" she said, as she wrapped an arm around his neck and kissed him passionately, not wanting to leave. Not wanting to go to Miles, but she really didn't understand why she was going. She felt like she had to. She felt like she had to have Miles as her safety net. That was what he was. Her safety net.

Cole kissed her back, pulling her closer to him, just wanting to taste her forever. She pulled away, leaving Cole wanting more. He opened his eyes and looked at her, and she smiled back, kissing his forehead, "I really should go…" she said, as she looked at her watch. It was 6:23, she had enough time to get home, and get ready for Mile's date, and then, to the restaurant. She couldn't believe she was doing this.

"yeah…" Cole said, "be careful…and if you need any help, just…just holler.." he said, giving her one last kiss. Phoebe nodded and thanked him, and waved to him from the door. Cole watched her leave with a mix of yearning, desire, and complete happiness to have her back.

***

Phoebe walked into the restaurant, dressed in a nice black dress, completely open at the back, and her straight hair falling freely on her shoulders. She smiled as she saw Miles at the other end of the restaurant, and walked smoothly over to him. He stood up and smiled, "you look great…" he said. Phoebe smiled and nodded, "you look good too" she said, surprised that he was being so nice, she had expected him to throw his wine on her, that's why she had picked a black dress.

He opened the chair for her nicely, and she sat down, smiling up at him. He sat in front of her, and began making small talk, she told him about her meeting with Elise the next day as they ordered, and discussed the Goldfish jingle as they ate. Phoebe really felt like they were both avoiding the subject. Until finally, when desert came, he blurted out of nowhere, "I don't care about what you did" Miles said, looking at her.

Phoebe looked up from her chocolate truffle dessert thing and looked at him. "huh?" she asked, a little confused. "You and Cole…" he said. Phoebe almost choked. "I…" she began, but no words came out. "Its ok…" he said, "its not ok…" he corrected himself, "but…I…I love you…and…you made a mistake…everybody makes mistakes…" Miles explained. Phoebe looked at him and smiled, but inside she was cringing. He was actually going to forgive her. Deep inside of her, she had wanted him to hate her, and break up with her, so she could be free of that safety net. But now, it seemed as if the safety net wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

"I wont make another mistake…" Phoebe said. She couldn't believe the words that were coming out of her mouth! It was as if somebody else was speaking for her! Maybe it was a demon that was possessing her. It had to be it, because her heart was in Cole's bed, but her mind was in Mile's pocket. 

And yet, she was still sitting there, talking to Miles. But she wanted to get up, and run to Cole's,  and slip into his bed and make sweet love to him all night long. She looked down at her chocolate truffle. It didn't seem so good anymore, it was almost insipid, just like this safety net, and this whole situation.

"I don't feel good…" she said, as she pushed away the chocolate truffle. She was disgusted at herself. "what's wrong?" he asked concerned, she nodded and sighed, "I think it was the chocolate…" she said, putting her hand on her stomach. Miles looked at her, and smiled, "do you want to go home?" he asked, "kind of…" she said lightly.  Miles looked at her, and touched her hand comfortingly.

"OK.." he said with a warm smile. "Ill take care of this, you go ahead" he said. Phoebe smiled and nodded, "thank you.." she said, a she stood up and kissed Mile's forehead.  He smiled and hugged her softly, as he watched her turn her back and walk out of the restaurant. Sighing softly, because he knew that she was going to Cole's. 


End file.
